


Tips for cheating

by DoMa_coma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Messy, Nicole Haught is a Mess, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, Writer Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoMa_coma/pseuds/DoMa_coma
Summary: Waverly Earp was betrayed on her wedding day and as a result, she and her best friend Chrissy become fidelity testers. Nicole is a well-known author of romance books and marriage guides. Her latest guide "Tips for cheating" is a bestseller and a celebration of her marriage.What if Nicole will be tested for fidelity? Is her marriage as perfect as everybody believes?Some rules are meant to be broken...
Relationships: Hardy Champ/Waverly Earp, Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1.  A freaking aesthete

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I hope you still read fanfiction with Wayhaught! I believe that with the last season of Wynonna Earp, it is my last piece of work. But maybe I'll scribble something else - what you think?  
> Anyway, have fun with this one (hope it won't be very messy due to my break) and lot's of love for you if are still with me! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit different from my other stories but it's worth a try maybe.  
> It's a definitely little slow burn with introduction

**_The day before the wedding_ **

"I hope it looks exactly as you pictured it" 

"It's... perfect" Waverly looked around the grande restaurant decorated with beautiful white flowers and lights. That's exactly just as she dreamed. Vintage place elegantly decorated with gold and pink accents here and there, meticulously selected dishes and soft music playing in the background. She - dancing in an incredibly white dress with her husband to be. It should be perfect. James finally proposed to her a few months ago. They had lived together for a year in the apartment which they had arranged for themselves. James had a good job in business and he cared. It was as simple as that.

Her sister, Wynonna, had a different opinion, she said: "I didn't like him and I will not like him, but this is your life baby girl, not mine". She scoffed a little at the memory, she loved Wynonna even if she had disappeared from her life for 5 years. Wynonna had just left when Waverly started high school. She left after their parent's car accident. She left even if she was the closest person in her life. After all, she was gone anyway.

But she came back. It all the mattered. They were sisters and Waverly has never been able to hold a grudge against her. Long hours of talking, apologizing and crying brought them closer together as if there had never been a break. Her train of different thoughts was interrupted by the sudden voice

"I'm sorry... Hi" Chrissy was late but squealed running towards the brunette. Chrissy, her best friend from childhood. They trusted each other and practically were like sisters. They had drowned closer to each other in the absence of her sister.

"Finally" Waverly sighed hugging her friend tightly. They met to evaluate how the wedding preparations were going. Her fiance had to stay at work. Again. He spent a lot of time in the office. He loved his job and always stressed its importance. She asked Chrissy to meet her there, especially since Chrisy was a photographer at her wedding. What's new was her new boyfriend Pete who accompanied her there. She met him once before and didn't want to judge anyone especially when Chrissy was over the moon with him at her side. 

"yeah we couldn't get out of bed" Chrissy wiggled her eyebrows and pointed at her boyfriend who stood in the entre with nose in his phone

"Force majeure, love in bloom" Brunette giggled and added 

"So tomorrow double wedding" 

"I don't have a dress... but we considering it" Chrissy dreamily looked at Pete who approached them still busied with his phone

"What's there to consider?

Hey Pete..." She asked cheekily and flicked her fingers in front of him to gain his attention

"Uh sorry huh?" He raised his sight 

"well... you go first, we'll follow" Chrissy eyed him smiling

"Sounds cool... Can I borrow your car?" He asked nonchalantly 

"Sure honey... I'll take a bus or something" Chrissy agreed little uncomfortable avoiding locking eyes with a brunette who nodded and eyed the interaction cautiously 

"Thanks... Ciao" He grabbed the keys and waved them 

"Bye" Waverly answered with a tight smile

Girls locked eyes in silence and when Waverly was about to comment something, Chrissy said enthusiastically 

"It's beautiful here" circling finger around

"Chrissy... what's with Pete? Are you sure..." Waverly knew her friend and the new boyfriend seemed a little off... he wasn't interested in her, more in her things... it was Waverly's opinion but maybe she was wrong

"Can we not please? not today ... it's tomorrow...your big day... let's focus on that ... not everybody has their knight in shining armour" She pushed playfully brunette shoulder

Waverly rolled her eyes but cut the subject sensing Chrissy was not ready for the talk. She didn't want to push when she saw that Chrissy didn't want to bother her before the wedding 

"I can't wait... my wedding" Waverly smiled instead and dreamily sighted

//

_**Later the same day** _

Chrissy was running down the street smile on her face. All in all, her best friend was getting married and she was a maid of honour. WAIT. She stopped in her tracks when she saw... Pete in lock lips with some woman in HER car... She couldn't believe it. 

_*What kind of bullshit is this*_

She stood there maybe 5 seconds or 5 minutes but she didn't want to act under the influence of emotions. She pulled her phone and picked the number

"Good morning, my name Nadley ... my car was stolen... Is it possible to stop the engine remotely?" She asked irritated 

"Goodmorning Miss Nadley, yes, of course, the engine will be deactivated in 1 minute. The police department was alarmed of course. They should localize it in 30 minutes"

_*Thank god for technologies! Now try to go wherever you want idiot*_

"Ouch" She rubbed her arm, some woman run into her dropping something

"I am terribly sorry...I didn't notice you in a hurry. There is only an hour left and I wanted a signature." The woman picked up the book quickly mumbling and waved it shyly in front of her 

"Tips for cheating?" Chrissy asked in disbelieve, catching the title of the book

_*Is this some kind of joke?*_

"It's a great book... by Nicole Haught... Oh, shoot...I'm really sorry I gotta go... Bye" The woman apologised and entered the gate of the building

Chrissy thought that if there wasn't any future with this relationship anyway, she would do it with humour and give her ex-boyfriend a book with exceptionally strong dedication. She won't be making scenes in the middle of town and taking him out of the car. Still classy. She could have seen that he was busy for a while, maybe she would get the signature and find him there. After all, he wouldn't go anywhere.

She followed the woman and found herself in a green courtyard. The first thing she noticed was a huge queue, which luckily moved quickly. Funny that a book with such a title can have such a take. While standing in line, she talked to several women who praised all the author's works, praising the values and the writer's dedication to relationships. Chrissy thought that people like that don't exist anymore, Pete wasn't the first guy to cheat on her. After a few moments, she found herself in front of the writer. She was a beautiful classy woman after her 30ties. Red hair was definitely her trademark. The author took the book and simply asked

"For?"

"A morron, imbecile and mean backstabber... I wish him an eternity of impotence caused by severe syphilis" The irritated blonde replied

"Wait the moment, that's your feeling talking" The author looked up, frowning and chuckled lightly 

"They are not talking! They are screaming. Write this down, please" Blonde insisted with hands in her pockets 

"May your ass be in pain forever and make you shit all over yourself" She raised her voice a little receiving some laughs from behind 

"You can add: enjoy reading...Chriss" adding resigning and waving her hand

"This is precisely why I'm loyal to my wife" Redhead admitted handing over a signed book with a tight smile

"It's because you love your wife?" Chrissy asked

"The Most in the word" She simply said with smile receiving some awws from women behind

Blonde nodded and left the building finding same shit ticked who was watching something under the hood

"Chill out, it'll be fine" He reassured the foreign woman, the same from before

"No, it won't... I blocked it, you traitor" Chrissy interrupted with a raised voice

"What?" He asked nervously, rubbing his hands 

"The police is coming... make up some bullshit, you are good at that" Chrissy replied easily disgusted with him

"The police, why?" He dumbly asked again

Chrissy only pushed him a book to his chest and added before leaving 

"Here, a keepsake" 

//

_**Wedding day** _

Waverly got out of the long shower. She wrapped herself in a big white towel and rubbed the hazy mirror.

 _*Today is the day... today you will be married and became Waverly Hardy*_ She smiled into the mirror and started drying her hair

_***bip bip***_

She sneaked at her phone seeing Wynonna's alert

_[Nonna] Ya sure? I have a getaway car in preparation_

_[Waves] very funny_

_[Nonna] Just wink if necessary_

_[Waves] Noted_

_[Nonna] Ok. Wanted to see if u alright... See you there, fingers crossed or something_

_[Waves] Love u, Nonna <3_

_[Nonna] Love u 2 baby sis_

Waverly smiled at the text... leaving the bathroom, she saw that her fiance was in a hurry. He was talking on his phone with someone. Wanting or no, she overheard:

"Yeah, I'll be right there" Brunette frowned a little

"You're not going to believe it, I have to go to work" He announced buttoning his shirt quickly 

"Today?" she asked surprised and a little irritated 

"Yes, yup, Immediately" adding

"The system's down and nobody can take care of it" he explained 

"Nobody else in the whole world?" She asked from the sofa rolling her eyes. It was their day for Christ's sake. Wedding day and he decided to go to work?

"Baby, it's just around the corner... I'll be back before you've ever noticed I've gone" He reassured her wrapping his arms around her from behind 

"Great I'm marrying a workaholic" She muttered under her breath

"Oh, and who was the one designing a new website until dawn?" He challenged her with a cheeky tone grabbing his phone from other room

"Champ?" He approached her once more

"Yeah?"

"Will you be ready on time?" She asked little worried 

"I don't have to be as beautiful and sexy as you..." He kissed wetly her cheek 

"Come back soon, okay?" She smiled although she didn't feel like smiling

"I will" 

//

It was 3 pm, the wedding was about to begin at 4 pm. Waverly was perfectly ready, curly hair, light makeup, irresistible white wedding dress. One hour to go. James wasn't at home yet and nothing unusual that Waverly started to get worried. 

*what on Earth is more important?*

Even though James didn't like to be disturbed and promised he would be on time. She decided to call him and after long waiting, he answered but she was met with silence 

_"Hello?"_ she tried 

_"Where are you? Hello?"_ again 

_"Honey, come on let's go"_ She heard from the distance girly tone...

The line was off. She acted instinctively, she got up from the couch, put on sneakers and ran to his workplace. They lived very close to his work one street away. She ran into a large glass building where the concierge eyed her surprised to see a woman in a wedding dress.

"Maam Can I help you?" He asked tentatively but Waverly didn't pay any attention to him. She was looking frantically around the building when something particularly caught her eye. Something in a glass elevator. Blonde skinny woman glued to her fiance who apparently didn't mind. In seconds they were kissing. It was not a peck. It was a passionate kiss with tongue and touching. The elevator was going up and she felt like she was being pulled down

"Maam are you alright?" The concierge asked again with little worried eyes and she finally snapped her sight to him 

"Freaking liar ... yeah yeah" She dismissively responded and she turned on her heel and left. She didn't quite believe what she saw seconds ago. She had the same image in front of her eyes, the passionate kiss of her would-be husband. It didn't look like the first time. She didn't even notice that her cheeks were wet with tears until she looked at the reflection in the shop window. She stood there staring at her herself, red eyes and tears. 

"Oh no... you will not cry because of him" she wiped her cheeks furiously. He wasn't worth her tears and sadness. He was bullshit and whats worse, Wynnona was right about him. 

*Focus!*

She noticed that she still had the iPhone in her hand. She quickly texted several texts sequentially:

_[James] You dirty pig, wedding cancelled, I've seen everything_

_[Nonna] wink wink sis... u had right... Champ cheated me... the wedding is cancelled ...you can take care of it? Please_

_[Chrissy] He cheated on me, the wedding is cancelled... meet me at the fountain?_

On her wedding day, the bride bought whiskey from a store while walking down the street to the park in sneakers. Great

**_meantime_ **

"How about leaving everything behind and moving to Cuba?" Shae asked nonchalantly while driving a car and listening to some Latina music from Radio 

"Cuba?" Redhead asked ridiculously, answering emails on her phone

"Yeah" she noded 

"It's a poor county with no internet access" Author eyed her wife 

"Oh, then no" Shae locked eyes for a second then agreed with her. The couple drove in silence for a minute listening to some radio tunes when Shae all of sudden turned into the nearest street abruptly from the middle lane. The drivers behind them began to honk aggressively. Deservedly. 

"God damn it! Are you tryin to kill me?" Nicole asked bewildered holding on to the seat

"You are such a bore, you have no imagination" Brunette next to her groaned and started to search for something on-screen of the car's radio. She didn't even notice how she lightly steered the car to the curb, on which the woman in her wedding dress was walking. These were millimetres, the car only scratched the woman who jumped into the nearest shag. Shae abruptly stopped the car and Nicole jumped out to check on the woman.

"Hey, miss!" She yelled in panic 

"Jesus! Are you all right?" She helped the woman to get up 

"Nothing is all right!" She shouted back, reflecting, picking up a half-full bottle of whiskey. She was a mess, smudged makeup, dirty dress and a bottle in hand.

*Could this day be even better* Brunette thought 

"Are you hurt?" Redhead eyed the woman in panic mode. They almost hit a woman, who was wearing a wedding dress?...

"No, I think I only tripped" Waverly finally made eye contact with a stranger who was clearly worried about her condition. Fortunately, she had already drunk some booze and did not care what was happening at all. 

"Maybe we should take you home?" Nicole offered placing hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. Waverly frown a little, oddly kind eyes were searching for some answers 

"No, I'll just stay here or I'll go for a walk" Waverly took a large sip of whiskey and already made move but was stopped by a stranger's hands again. Surprisingly, the comfort of those hands did not cross her.

"no. no. no" Redhead said sternly and added

"That's not a good idea... 

You don't look so good." She eyed the woman, she was tipsy and definitely not in a condition to walk anywhere. It was strange that she wanted to ask a woman what happened

"That's very rude!...

A freaking aesthete" Brunette felt offended by the comment, shrugged her hands off her and run to the alley of the park

*What on Earth was that* Nicole thought 

"That mad girl could have landed me in prison" Shae scoffed from her seat, observing the whole exchange and getting the attention of her wife who was caught of guard 

"Your mad driving could have landed you in prison" Nicole snapped back irritated. She almost hit the poor woman and she was worried about herself.

"You could drive more carefully you know" She added already in her seat

"ugh yeah with 5m per hour... I don't know why I married you in the first place... fasten your seatbelts" Shae rolled her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget about kudos and comments <3  
> I appreciate every word


	2. Neither do I but you need a boost

"Waves! Waverly" Chrissy yelled. It wasn't hard to find a woman in the park in a wedding dress, but the park was not small. When she noticed her, she immediately started running towards her

Waverly snapped from calling her name, stood and run closer to her best friend. They hugged tightly, the brunette started crying openly and Chrissy followed.

"poor girl" Blonde whispered locking their eyes

"Join the club" She added and shrugged chuckling wetly

"The club? You too?" It took a minute to realise it but when she did, her eyes were wide with shock. Chrissy was cheated too.

"Yeah, I should see it coming... it's not worth talking" She shrugged and tightly smile

"I'm sorry" Waverly whispered 

"Yeah... come on let's sit and drink the rest of that bottle" Chrissy offered smiling so pointing at the bottle in Waverly's hand. 

They sat on the wall of the fountain. They sat in silence for a while passing the bottle from hand to hand until the alcohol ran out. 

"If you want, come live with me now" Chrissy offered after a while of silence

"I could use a company too" she added weakly

"Yeah, but what's next?" Waverly asked more to herself 

"Are you talking about him or home?"

"You know, I'm such an idiot... Wynonna warned me, but I thought I knew better... ugh... his promises and imaginary stories ... I'm an idiot" She frustratedly stated and looked at the ring on her finger. She rapidly took off it and threw it somewhere in the fountain

"I'm done with him... I'm done with all men" she added 

"I think they all cheat, you just don't always find out" Chrissy summed up

"Better sooner or later" Brunette laughed and added when the realisation hit her 

"What would I have done if I found out after the wedding huh? how many women must be wondering right now... _Is he cheating me?_ "

"hmm"

"Are these flowers a sign of love or just a smokescreen?" 

Chrissy chuckled all of sudden

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"We could become fidelity investigators... you know testers"

They both burst out laughing

"You know girl pays you to seduce her guy... If he takes you up on that, BANG Caught red-handed"

"Wait... but do you mean...?" Waverly asked with wide eyes...

"Noooo... I mean something like a kiss... an indication of intent would do"

They locked eyes and burst out laughing again

"I like it" Waverly said totally serious after a moment 

"FUCK ...Do you? So do I" Chrissy replied adding

"No more getting away with shags scot-free"

//

_**4 weeks later** _

As funny as it seemed, it worked Waverly and Chrissy became fidelity testers. First, they got a few orders, but their effectiveness brought them more and more clients. Most often, Waverly seduced guys, while Chrissy took pictures of clear situations. Funnily enough, their effectiveness was 100%. It was the worst and the best issue. Okay, it's cool about their effectiveness but it is a bad sign of the partners' loyalty. Each of the tested guys flirted with Waverly or offered her some improper propositions. Waverly had mixed feelings about the idea at first. Take money for seducing other guys to prove their infidelity. Often the opportunity makes the thief, but as she had said it earlier: better sooner than later. For several weeks, they took a dozen or so photos. And the faces of the guys after pointing to the camera: PRICELESS. The girls were genuinely satisfied with the work they were doing, often doing a favour to women who were or could be cheated on. Guardians of Morality, that was what Wynonna called them when she first heard of the idea. At first, Wynonna landed on the floor laughing. At times, Wynonna would go to action with them, then she joined the team, doing their job together like the three Musketeers. Wynonna often acted as a bodyguard when things took a turn for the worse but they had their jobs beside their ,,craft''. All in all, Waverly and Wynonna was swapping depending on their time and schedule and Chrissy was talking the photos. 

The girls met in Chrissy's apartment. Waverly decided that, if and how much cool it would be to live with Chrissy, her sister had offered her to do so before she even moved in with Champ. Hence, the sisters created their own loft apartment - Earp homestead, it was not big, but it was like home. She was glad to live with Wynonna again. It was comforting, they loved spending their sister time. Especially when Wynonna told the story about beating Chump's ass after the cancelled wedding. But tonight they decided to hang out in Chrissy's, drink some beer and just chill together. 

"So how much did we make?... Nice turnover huh" Wynonna asked casually sipping her beer

"I wouldn't give up your day job just yet" Chrissy teased 

"Besides... we're doing it in aid of good cause" Waverly interrupted

"Aaaand for..." Wynonna quipped in

"Pleasure" They said in unison

"Yeah but admit it ... the look on their stupid faces is priceless" Wynonna cackled

**Bzz bzz**

"Food ... FINALLY" The oldest jumped in quick and opened the door with hungry eyes eyeing take out boxes

"Ugh I was starving, my sister kissing made me hungry... come on" She added placing boxes on a huge round table 

Waverly sat down at the table and noticed a book lying in the centre.

"Oh wow... 'Tips for cheating' by Nicole Haught" She said out loud looking at the cover curiously

"Yeah" Chrissy shyly admitted. She bought the book again. She was curious herself after so many praises she heard from the women in the line some time ago.

"The expert personal coach writes about her love for her wife" She read the description under the photo. The photo caught her attention more, she had the impression that she had already seen this person somewhere, but she could not remember where.

"hooey" Wynonna munched loudly, already digging in her burger

"Well, she is an exception to the rule.., My friend went to see her almost half-naked and she didn't even look at her"

"Maybe she is blind... well look at that, Haught is hotty" Wynonna added while grabbing the book from her hands to see the cover

"Maybe she is lesbian living perfection" Chrissy said chuckling

"Well, her wife is a lucky girl then" Waverly stated with a shrug

//

Nicole entered Shae's hospital looking for her. She noticed her wife talking to the nurse. She immediately approached her, handing her a bouquet of red roses.

"Hi... I'm sorry about this scene in the car some time ago, crappy mood , no time ..."

Shae smiled brightly seeing buquet 

"Sometimes I forget that you deserve the best" She pointed at the roses with a smile 

"No, I'm sorry Nicki"

They locked eyes and both bent down to smell the flowers, smiling. Suddenly, Nicole looked for something in the pockets of her jacket and pulled out the envelope.

"Ta-dah" receiving frown and questioning look from her wife 

"concert tickets" she added 

Shae took the envelope and opened it

"Real Cubans from Cuba" Shae read under her breath with a weird smile

"well... if you're happy, I'm happy" Redhead whispered 

"thank you"

"I want us to be like we used to be" redhead whispered making a step forward and added

"I will do my best ... I promise" She smiled hopefully 

"Now, I've gotta go to work... Bye" Nicole pecked her lips and left the hospital

Shae stared at the envelope in her hands, a tight smile on her face. She heard the nurses talking in the background.

"I'm tellin ya, she hired that fidelity investigator or tester something like that... IT TURNED OUT he's always up to hunky punky"

"Bastard... maybe I should hire them to test mine... how much is it?"

"Yeah, how much?" Shae interrupted them receiving weird looks 

"I'm only asking for a friend ..." She explained

//

This is how Waverly and Chrissy found themselves meeting Shae Pressman-Haught in a quiet coffee shop.

"Nobody can be trusted ..., I would have vouched for her" Chrissy said with a shake of her head looking at some text

"We are really sorry" Waverly added

"Maybe that text doesn't mean anything, maybe I've got it wrong" Shae said with teary eyes

Chrissy and Waverly locked eyes sympathetically. Waverly was a little taken aback when they got a phone from Mrs Pressman-Haught. Firstly, was it THAT Haught? Relationship mentor? And then, they had never tested women. Waverly didn't even know how to flirt with women. Presumably, she didn't know, but on the other hand, she liked challenges. So suddenly she felt a flush.

"Put on my favourite stockings. I'm on my way" Waverly read the text and added

"That tells more than less" 

"I want an at-fault divorce" Shae explained receiving nods

"But the judge won't accept one silly text as proof... I need more

Images that tell the story" she continued

"I see but we haven't worked with women yet, so far men have been tested. I want to say that I cannot guarantee you full effectiveness" Chrissy explained softly but sternly 

"I don't want to put any pressure on you, but I think you are my only rescue" After a moment's silence, Shae added 

If I have a choice, I would prefer you to take care of it... I mean you will seduce my wife" Shae pointed at Waverly

Waverly blushed terribly AGAIN, she didn't have such actions with women, GOD any other action with women either. But after all, it wasn't about sex, it was about a stupid kiss, and she kissed Samantha in high school playing bottle during one of the parties. It was not a big deal. Why did she feel so flustered by this idea?

"Okay" She responded professionally

"Tips for cheating...She's such a sneak" Chrissy commented with a sneer 

"You know... she won't be an easy catch... What I mean is that a mini skirt won't do... You'll have to find a way" Shae said locking eyes with brunette 

"Okay maybe you could tell us something about her... about her activities besides work" Chrissy offered 

"Well, as you probably know, Nicole is a writer, but also a therapist and coach, she welcomes her clients in her private office. She goes to the gym every week, alternating between basketball and boxing. I believe today in 3 hours she will be sparring in the ring" Shae explained slowly while Chrissy noted down

"Okay we'll start from there"

//

The girls quickly ran to the apartment, but they did not find Wynona, who was probably still at work. They decided to catch up with her later. They quickly took their training clothes and went to the indicated gym. Truth to be told Waverly was stressed as hell. She would not be stressed if she went to pick up a guy, but not only does she go pick up a woman, but also the indicated woman writes loyalty guides. What a world.

"Okay, what do I do to seduce her?... I don't know anything about seducing women Chrissy... It was a bad idea" Waverly mumbled 

"I don't know but you know how to flirt with men... don't overdo it or overthink it... be yourself ... she is just another cheater and gym is a good start" Chrissy reassured her quickly 

"Yeah ... maybe a friend she's tempted by"

"That's right... Breast won't do the trick. How about" Chrissy grabbed her breasts and laughed out loud leaving Waverly in shock

"What are you doing" Waverly laughed trying to stop her friend

"With such resources, one has to try!" Blonde laughed louder and added

"Okay let's go"

**Meantime**

"How is Shae?" Xavier asked from the passenger seat. Xavier has been Nicole's good friend from college. Even though they were completely different, they always got along. Now Xavier was also an author of guides, but more philosophical ones. They went to the gym together every week like they used to do in the good old days. As for his relationship with her wife. He wasn't too positive. He never liked her. He thought Nicole was too good for her. He left the theory about Shae using Nicole to himself.

"I hear the irony in your voice" Redhead chuckled and added

"You misjudge her, she is a wonderful woman" with a tight smile receiving a hearted laugh from her friend

"One of ten for enthusiasm" 

"We're just going through a rough time" she admitted

"That's all right after 6 years... I wrote about it in 101 Reasons for a relationship crisis" he mentioned witch cheeky smile

"You could have made that 1001 reasons" she rolled her eyes. She knew his opinion about her wife

"They'd never publish such a brick. You know it has to be toilet friendly" He laughed 

"Where did your idealism go" She asked rolling eyes again 

"Yeah, now I'm more realistic... Do you know what will revive your marriage ?" Xavier asked hypothetically

"No" She replied, resigned. Nicole was depressed. She hadn't been able to get along with Shae for a long time. Eternal quarrels and disputes. Nicole tried to soften their lack of communication. But she had to admit that she was a little tired. Whatever went wrong between them, Nicole wanted to fix it. For them and their marriage

"Neither do I, but you need a boost" Xavier shrugged pointing out 

//

"AUCH"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be more wayhaught soon!  
> Soon-in next chapter


	3. Good luck

"AUCH" redhead yelled, she was punched hard by her trainer. She wasn't focused enough, or maybe she was tired of the atmosphere of her relationship. She was a mess. *Relationship mentor and you can't fix yours ... you idiot* she scolded herself and earned one more hit

"Your reflex suck Nic" He said resignedly receiving a glare and huff 

"It's not your first time, but you fight like a beginner, you will fight with a beginner" He added whistling at the new girl.

Waverly wondered how to create an opportunity to "get to know". It was Waverly's first boxing training, but she grew up with Wynonna, okay? She was no stranger to fights, in childhood both of them often playfully fought something like wrestling. Would do. It had to. When she was focused on free sparring with the other coach, she heard her name-calling.

"Hey, Waverly come here" She turned to see Nicole Haught in the ring with the coach she had spoken to earlier at the reception. Fate was on her side today. She gave herself a high five in her head. She exhaled, realizing she was holding one and ran into the ring. It was the first time she saw Nicole in person, she could objectively say that Nicole was a beautiful woman. Good thing she wore a sports bra and yoga leggings herself. Come on, she knew guys liked it. She hoped it would be the same with women.

"I'll master dodging" Nicole whispered more to herself

"You could use it" Her trainer responded with a small smile 

"Meet your new partner" he added pointing at Nicole, who seemed a little off

Without any major extensions, Waverly nailed the gloves to start the fight. She saw it in the movies. 

*After all, you're not gonna start talking to her just like that or jumping on her right now. Build something!* brunette scolded herself

They locked eyes and Waverly froze a little, she thought she had seen her somewhere before. And not on the cover. Nevertheless, she put that feeling aside for later.

*She's a writer. Famous writer it's no wonder you've seen her somewhere* explained the rationale for herself

"Give me all you've got" Nicole stated with slump shoulders breaking her thoughts

"Fight" the trainer shout behind them

"With pleasure" Waverly responded to Nicole with a little smile 

They stood in position watching their first movements and technique. The brunette, however, wanted to take the opportunity and show what she can do. Since Nicole went to the gym every week, she couldn't show any weakness now. Especially seeing that Nicole went to the gym regularly, muscles don't build up in a day. Besides, Waverly herself liked the concept of the fight. Indeed, she remembered fighting with her sister and how much fun it was. They exchanged blows when one of the heavier ones hit Nicole

"Woah, hold on! Bad day?" Nicole asked. The redhead was really out of shape today. Her head was totally elsewhere today

"No... it's perfect" Waverly responded cheekily jumping on her toes for show

They fought quite intensively and Nicole wanted to deliver a more specific blow. But when she swung at her opponent, she missed. Waverly seized the opportunity and hit a little harder than she thought sending the redhead to the ground. She fell on the mat with a long crash, clutching her forehead with her glove. 

"ugh" she roughly groaned stunned

"Oh my god Nicole" Waverly panicked, scared to have knocked the person she was about to pick up. She didn't notice when she straddled her to see if she was okay.

"Nicole... look at me" Redhead laid hazy with closed eyes, not really understanding what was happening

"Nicole" Brunette repeated in panic mode

In the background, Chrissy took a photo of knocked out Nicole straddled by Waverly. Well just in case

"How the hell do you know my name?" Redhead asked in a raspy voice opening her eyes slowly. She was irritated with herself mostly.

"Nicole Haught, I read your book" Waverly responded with a bashful smile. For a moment she was afraid that she would be exposed, but how could she have guessed. She decided on a spot. If she were an author, anyone can recognize her.

*YOU SIT ON HER* she panicked all of sudden when Nicole relieved long breath and she felt muscles moving under her

*WHY IS SHE SITTING ON ME* Redhead lower her gaze on brunette legs straddling her making Waverly blushed furiously and wide eyes. In seconds Waverly was up on her legs helping Nicole stand.

"Oh"

"About fidelity" She came back to the subject

Nicole took off her gloves 

*She leaves, do something*

"Waverly" Waverly quickly took off her gloves and held out her hand to shake

"Nicole" They shook their hands in greeting, Nicole was kind even after the knockout, even after she was visibly tired. They locked eyes smiling so. Waverly noticed her deep brown eyes, very calming. How could she cheat on her wife? It would be a crime already. Her eyes are too sincere. Maybe it's her trick

"I'm sorry about the trashing... I got carried away" She didn't know why, but there was a need to say something

"Don't worry, I deserved it" the Writer said simply shrugged 

"Did you?" She asked before she could stop herself. She felt hot all of sudden 

"... I chose this sport" she smiled winking 

"How about coffee? or drinks next week?...as an apology" Waverly locked their eyes again, with her hoping charming smile

Redhead widened her eyes in a moment and rubbed her neck in a nervous gesture. It was no news that someone was inviting her for coffee, but she now had other worries and problems on her mind. But this suggestion baffled her a bit because the first thought she wanted to answer was yes. Besides, she had the impression that the brunette had already seen the brunette somewhere.

"Um no there's no need... It happens but thanks...I've gotta" she pointed at the exit behind her back

"oh, okay... bye" Waverly rumbled little uncomfortable but smiled nonetheless 

*The first attempt failed, but it wasn't going to be easy*

"Bye" Redhead responded kindly and was about to leave her but decided to ask. there's no harm... maybe she was right and didn't remember hence the offer of coffee 

"Haven't we met before?" Nicole carefully asked. Waverly was a bit surprised, so it wasn't just her impression. She didn't know where and when they could have met before. After all, she would definitely remember.

*Why should you remember it, you meet millions of people* Waverly hesitated 

"No, I don't think so" She responded cheekily 

"okay... all right then, it was nice meeting you Waverly" She smiled dimples popping and left her

Waverly turned around to notice Chrissy tapping her forehead

"What?!" Waverly mouthed to her friend

//

"What was that" Chrissy asked bewildered driving the car

"I hit her so hard I beat any thought of romance out of her head" Waverly groaned mentally slapping herself.

"Literally" Blonde laughed heartedly 

"But she seems sooo..." turned in her seat a little

"so good-natured" 

"with a small ornithological problem" Chrissy responded shrugging 

"she has a chick on the side" she added with a wink

"Chrissy it was dad joke... stop it immediately... " brunette groaned 

"We have to think of something else, Shae will be calling today" Blonde stated

//

"You are what?" Wynonna almost choked on a beer

"We have to seduce Nicole Haught, yes that Nicole Haught. Apparently, she is cheating on her wife. Shae, her wife showed us a text message and we are investigating her faithfulness, wanting evidence of her betrayal for the divorce case and court" Waverly casually explained again

"I didn't see it coming... mentor of healthy marriage relations...

HAUGHTY NAUGHTY!

AND THEN you- you knocked her down in the ring to keep her affair out of her head" The oldest cackled loudly patting on her knee

"Yep something like that" Waverly shrugged remembering her blow and straddling her

*is it somehow hotter here?*

"okay your level of cat around got worse, sis" She winked teasingly 

"Okay, since we know the situation, what we do about her?" Chrissy asked 

"I don't know... you, didn't work out" Wynonna pointed out and added 

"Maybe margarita or bloody mary" Alcohol always seems to ease everyone

"Shae said that she doesn't party" Chrissy interrupted

"Yeah in clubs, but what if ... her wife organized one?" Wynonna asked cheekily and added reasonably

"She'd have to go"

Other girls locked eyes and smiled devilishly 

"I'm so smart" Wynonna patted herself on the shoulder 

//

"Good evening" Shae greeted some people in her way making small talks. In concert, Shae found their idea pertinent and organized a small party for doctors and friends in her friend's elegant pub. Her wife had to show up all in all.

"Hi" Shae approached the brunette noticing a foreign woman by their side

"Good evening, Wynonna my sister" Waverly introduced 

"Well the more the merrier" Shae started introducing herself formally 

"I'm leaving, don't be embarrassed... she should be here soon" she added

"Great... but don't think anything will happen today... you wife is not that spontaneous" Waverly joked lightly

"Tell me about it...

but you never know. She's stabbed me in the back more than once" 

"Figure of speech... time to go" the doctor added quickly 

Shae eyed brunette from head to toes, Waverly watching her cautiously

Shae nodded and fixed some of her hair smiling 

"Now, that's better" 

Waverly frowned a little but said nothing

"Good luck" She said already leaving 

"A bit demanding" Wynonna commented more to herself 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter every other day :)


	4. It's not a destiny

"She... she isn't at all as I imagined" Wynonna said nonchalantly about Shae but added quickly

"Naughty Hottie is here" wiggling eyebrows excitedly eyeing redhead

Waverly fixed her hair once again. She hadn't seen her 'target' yet standing back toward her in the distance.

"Go for it... you look great baby sis" She patted her ass playfully. Waverly sent her a glare but felt quite confident. She was wearing a red cocktail dress and the same colour high heels it was classy and elegant. She had to fit it. 

"Right" Her sister muttered locking eyes with Wynonna and Chrissy, she nodded and turned to approach the redhead. The writer has been elegantly dressed in navy blue trousers and a white loose-fitting shirt. She looked undemandingly beautiful as if she was standing out from the crowd. She was looking around the crowd probably looking for her wife.

*It's not your first rodeo* Waverly cheered herself up

"Hi" Waverly approached her slowly with a smile

"Hi" Redhead snapped locking eyes. She seemed surprised at least and added quickly

"I didn't think we'd meet again" 

"The way we met..." Waverly teased

"It's not a destiny" Nicole chuckled shaking her head

"I agree"

Oddly, neither of them broke eye contact, which should not be as comfortable for strangers 

"Do you know anyone here?" Nicole suddenly asked she seemed to become a little uncomfortable waving around her hand

"No" Waverly panicked a little because yeah why she was there

"A friend invited me and hasn't shown up" she explained soon after

*NAILED IT*

"huh..." the redhead responded absentmindedly and added with a charming smile

"It's really nice talking to you, but I have to go"

Hearing this, Waverly leaned over, grabbing her arm as if suddenly she felt dizzy

"Are you all right?" Nicole asked helping Waverly stand straight

"I have to sit" Waverly whispered in a hazy tone. She closed her eyes and touched her head balancing on her feet

"There's a chair over there, come on" Nicole softly said. She took her arm, offering a balance, and led her to the chair

"Thank you, it's my sugar level... sometimes it plummets" 

"Here" Nicole literally sat her on that chair, sitting down next to her, observing

"Do you want some water?" she asked immediately 

"Yes" But when redhead stood from the chair, brunette grasped her wrist and corrected quickly, maybe too quickly

"No" She looked up and replied, she felt blush forming on her cheeks 

"I'm feeling better" she smiled locking their eyes, finding caring eyes watching her tentatively 

"You should rest for a while... I really have to go...

I-I got stood up by my catering partner. I need to find someone for Saturday. At short notice." Nicole sighed and scolded herself mentally.

*why are you telling this?* Author was amused it wasn't like she needed an excuse to leave brunette 

With a tight smile, she stood again and again, was stopped by a hand at her wrist

"Really? you don't have to. I'll do it" Waverly abruptly responded. Waverly has just started getting her business in catering. She just designed the website and attracted customers. The chance came by itself.

"You do catering?" Nicole chuckled absurdly

"I'm a pro" Waverly said with a beaming smile realising she was still grasping the redhead's wrist. They both noticed it and Waverly pulled her hand away shyly

Nicole was eyeing her like she was trying to figure something out. Waverly was afraid that maybe Nicole knew what was going on because faking fainting ... really? Maybe the level of her pick up really has dropped. Nicole didn't seem to be interested in her at all 

"You should rest... I really gotta go but here-" Nicole pulled her business card out of her wallet. With a slight hesitation, she handed the brunette her business card, but she smiled doing so. Waverly wanted to brush their fingers but Nicole handed it over quickly, avoiding contact

"Call me tomorrow, you will tell me something about this catering of yours... Waverly" Nicole said slowly, stopping on her name as if she was thinking about something. All in all, she smiled a dimpled smile and left Waverly.

On the other hand, Waverly waved back and stared at the business card in her hands

*Nicole Haught **psychological counsellor*** she read under her breath 

"Baby girl, we have to improve your sweet talk because... knockout first, faint now?... you should be lady-killer... you're an Earp" Wynonna interrupted her thoughts laughing loudly in a teasing tone

//

"It's been a while when we had breakfast in the garden" Nicole said happily. She made Shae's favourite breakfast snacks, made the coffee, and squeezed fresh orange juice. She brought everything on a tray to the garden where Shae was sitting. Nicole smiled wrapping her arms behind her wife and kissing her cheek.

"That's true" Shae nodded

"Ugh but the flies and bees will get here any moment... they terrify me" Nicole frowned a little at her reaction but smiled instead

"If they do, we can always go inside" she shrugged already tearing a croissant winking doing so

"Your guests missed you yesterday" Nicole came to the party and couldn't find her wife and knew why. When she left the party, she saw an unread message from her wife that she had a migraine. Nicole was already there by then. So what if she went there just to spend some time with her wife. It didn't matter of course. She shrugged the feeling of disappointment and dropped some raspberries into her mouth

"I had this terrible migraine" Shae repeated with a sad smile and asked

"How was it? Anything interesting happened?" 

"Nothing special" Redhead frowned a little, she was there for literally 15 minutes. She spoke to Waverly, but this conversation was like any other small talk she had.

"Did you have fun?" Nicole eyed her cautiously. Shae rarely ever asked her anything, let alone her party where she had been for a few moments. She nodded and took a sip of her coffee

After a minute Shae asked touching her arm

"Aren't you running late?" 

Nicole sneaked at her watch but frowned a little at the question. They passed each other at home recently. Shae was always on duty at the hospital and she was promoting a new book and organizing a trip for a therapeutic group. She thought they would have at least spent some time together at breakfast. Shae was right though. She was a little late already. 

"You're right, I'm meeting a client soon" She said reluctantly receiving a nod

Nicole took a slow sip of her coffee and was about to stand 

"Yeah... that's a pity...

Bye" Shae stated with a smile

The writer looked at her and sighed

"Yeah... bye" she took the rest of the croissant, got up and left

This was not how she imagined breakfast. She was a bit irritated. She tried and it didn't do anything. Her wife literally chased her to work. With a smile on her face... great.

//

"Thank you, see you in a week" Nicole said goodbye to her client leading her to the exit when she noticed someone calling her 

[Nicole Haught speaking] Nicole answered her phone

[Nicole... Good morning... it's Waverly] 

[Oh hi... I'm glad you called] 

[I wanted to talk about catering] redhead noticed that brunette's tone was amazingly professional.

[Right, listen... as I said Saturday is tomorrow ...] redhead chuckled lightly knowing the order date was almost unrealistic and added 

[I don't know if you can manage it all, a few caterings have already refused because of the date. I understand if you refuse...] 

[Nicole... I said I would do it... I'm a pro remember?... I need you to trust me] Waverly quipped in a teasing tone back 

[well... I have nothing to lose and not too many options to choose] Redhead laughed a little but it was true 

[gee thanks] Waverly rolled her eyes chuckling herself and added 

[I will send you my email and I have to ask you to send me your requirements, number of guests and place of delivery. We will arrange the rest on a regular basis and I get down to work]

[okay I'll do it in a minute or so] Nicole responded 

[All right then]

[Waverly?] Nicole asked before the brunette hung up

[yes?]

[Thank you] She said kindly and Waverly stuttered for a minute, she did nothing as yet. Nevertheless, she heard recognition and gratitude in the writer's voice 

[It's my job] Waverly chuckled herself. Waverly though was surprised in many categories. Nicole seemed to be just a good person even though she didn't know her long, hardly at all. Her tone and approach to people were so different from those with whom she had dealt so far. However, her charisma and innate concern... could have been part of her game... 

[still ... okay I'm waiting for mail and let's get down to business] Redhead smiled at the phone

[sure... bye]

[bye]

"Good news Mrs Haught?" Secretary asked seeing smiling ear to ear boss

"Yes, yes they are Natalie" Redhead winked and came back to her office

Nicole did notice that the phone call cheered her up. Even after the strange morning incident with her wife. An interesting combination was the professionalism of the brunette with her teasing. In fact, Waverly was saving her ass or she would have to cancel the trip. Thats’ of course the only reason.

//

**Saturday**

The group's trip was organized perfectly to the delight of Nicole. In the afternoon the group gathered near the forest in the clearing. Nicole was known for her unconventional and distinctive therapies. The conversation itself was often ineffective. Often the step forward needed an impulse, a change of environment, and the expulsion of certain emotions.

Waverly had already been there, preparing picnic tables for the group. Nicole's requirements were not excessive, she managed to prepare everything and she was more than satisfied with the quality of her meals. She jumped a little hearing a loud voice from behind while correcting the last details on the tables.

"Welcome to another workshop ladies" Redhead clasped her hands standing in front of a group who was sat on the blankets.

Waverly turned to see a mannequin standing next to Nicole. So this is what group sessions are like. She was amused by the whole view of the session. In addition to the dummy, Waverly noticed that for the first time Nicole was wearing plain jeans and a sweater, with her hair in a ponytail, and sunglasses. Her smile and those dimples.

*her woman is lucky* Waverly licked her lips unconsciously

*NOW what? where did it come from?* She felt herself blushing. She just looked at the woman. She didn't look, but checked her out. Sure Nicole was beautiful woman ... it is normal for woman to find other women appealing 

*Focus on your task*

"Today... I want you to share what cheating meant to you" Nicole asked politely but firmly

"what would you really like to say to your ex-partners" 

*All I could tell James was he could fuck off* she thought with an eye roll

"Come on... Tom, Mark, Philip can take anything... Isabella come on" She smiled widely encouraging helping woman to stand from the blanket 

Isabelle stood from her place and approached the dummy. She eyed him for a second

"Tom..." She started but instead of continuing she hit him with her purse 

"Sorry..." She said sheepishly 

"Go on" Redhead encouraged her

"You left me but I accepted it... be happy

You left me but ... I wish you luck" She said finally and started to sit down with applause in the background

"Yeah, good step Isabelle" redhead chanted 

"May I?" Other girl asked 

"Of course Marie" Nicole motivated

"It was supposed to be the most beautiful day of our lives..." Marie started towards the dummy getting more attention from Waverly who was observing from the distance. Brunette seemed to stop in her tracks hearing those words

"That was the day I found out you'd cheated on me" Waverly felt as if something grabs her heart remembering exactly that day

"Could it get any worse?" Marie continued and stated with a hesitently

"But I do get it, you had to do it... Lucas... can you hear me? I forgave you, darling... I forgive you" 

"Well done Marie" Redhead smiled sympathetically 

Waverly couldn't listen to it, bullshit, such things are not forgiven. Not now and never. She turned and was about to walk away from the group with a scoff. But when she heard applause from other women, something snapped inside her

"Wait a minute! why are you clapping?" she said in a panicked voice... all the emotions suddenly flooded into her and that was the moment. She got attention from everybody but she didn't care...

"So we're just supposed to forgive everything?..." she was heavy breathing approaching the dummy and standing in front of the group. Nicole was surprised by the sudden outburst but watched everything carefully

"I get the need for... for understanding and tolerance but look around you... HAVE SOME PRIDE" she turned around to the dummy furiously and kicked his head hard that it flew away behind him. Waverly felt her eyes tear in a rush of emotion. 

"I will never forgive you" She yelled to the mannequin. All she heard for a long moment was her heart pounding hard in her chest and her heavy breaths 

"BRAVO" The girls started screaming and clapping behind her. 

"It is your first step to your new life" some woman said to her in a cheerful voice. The group started to whistle and chant her. Waverly felt relieved. For the first time in a while time ... she was free. 

*So this mannequin really works huh* She herself was surprised by her behaviour. Most importantly, she freed herself from her cage of forgiveness. For the first time in a long time, she laughed sincerely and brightly.

Nicole eyed the brunette satisfied, she grinned, watching her.   
*what a strange girl you are* She chuckled mentally 

„Time to look for lost head” Redhead mumbled under her breath


	5. You. are. blushing

For over an hour, the group engaged in a little Nicole's lecture. Soon after everyone chatted frivolously over snacks in a relaxed friendly atmosphere. Nicole had to admit that all trip was quite fun and besides the food provided by Waverly was delicious and even better than she thought. Everything was prepared and perfectly pampered. This session and trip turned out really well. The therapist was really surprised that Waverly had just joined the workshop at one point, but she was enjoying it. That's exactly why she worked with people, she loved to trigger emotions. Waverly surprised her on every level possible. And hardly anyone interested her and hardly anyone knocked her out. She chuckled at the memory. It was something about a little fierce brunette. She oddly seemed to be friendly with her.

After a while the trip was coming to an end, everyone started collecting their belongings and slowly getting home. Nicole smiled at the group watching them happily. She took the dummy under her arm and she was about to say goodbye. 

"Nicole" she snapped her head noticing Waverly walking toward her. They did not have the opportunity to talk during the workshop. Nicole was always surrounded by other participants busy talking, always popular and Waverly was not a participant per se but she talked with other girls

"I'm sorry I got carried away" brunette added embarrassed. She pointed at the dummy with no head with a sheepish smile

"Hey, no worries he is used to it" Redhead smiled and shrugged

"He's lost his head before" Nicole chuckled again but the brunette seemed a little off. It was clearly visible, cheeky Waverly was replaced with lost in deep thoughts Waverly. She was a therapist after all, not only could she notice it but also she was there to help people open up. 

"Waverly... want to go for a walk?" She offered hesitantly rubbing her neck in the nervous matter. She suddenly felt nervous although she had such interviews several times a day 

Waverly eyed her for a minute. She was a little taken aback by this question but all in all she was trying to get her attention all afternoon. Nicole looked at her with those caring eyes again. It was something different... more casual and not so professional. She blinked almost lost in her eyes and nodded without a word. When she turned around she locked eyes with Chrissy in the distance she recalled why she is here. Eventually, she had a mission. 

Waverly started to think about all of this. Nicole was a relationship mentor with the most caring eyes she had ever seen. She seemed to be nothing but kind. It would really surprise her if she cheated on her wife... But already Champ was so "in love" and he cheated anyway. SCUMBAG

"Waverly, I don't want to preach..." The redhead started walking down the forest lane and stated nervously interrupting Waverly's thoughts

"But you will anyway" Brunette teased with an eye roll but smiled anyway

"Cheating can happen to anyone... it's not the end of the world... your feelings" she said cautiously but was quickly cut in

"Nicole, can we stop this therapist talk...Have you ever been cheated?" Waverly asked with a huff. She was sure that Nicole had never been betrayed, she doesn't know what it was like. The fact that a betrayal can happen to anyone is neither an excuse nor a good explanation. Therapeutic talk is not gonna work. She was done with this shit for a long time. She will never forgive any of this and she is fine with it. Finally 

"No, I haven't... I don't know about any of them" 

"Of course, Nicole look at you... I guess everyone would like to have you and everyone would jump happily to have you by their side" Nicole stopped short. These words should not affect her but she felt a little blush appeared on her cheeks. 

*Not everyone .... also What was that* She looked at the brunette, who seemed to continue the conversation unnoticed of the effect. Thankfully

"Besides... I don't understand how anybody can cheat on someone ... talking about only physical needs is worth shit ... people like that are worth shit. Playing with people is not fun, cheating is not fun"

"You're angry... but that's alright" Nicole stated comfortingly and added

"Do you want to be angry your whole life? Never trust again?" Waverly stopped and turned so that they were standing face to face. Little to close. Nicole didn't know what was happening. Her breath hitched. Waverly looked into her eyes as if searching for the answer in there. When her eyes inadvertently fell on her lips she answered absentmindedly 

"I never said it okay?" started walking again leaving Nicole behind. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Nicole.

It was a dangerous game. Yes, Nicole had been picked on before, with subtle gestures and flirty talks. Nicole wasn't stupid she knew Waverly flirted with her from the beginning but the brunette was so natural, real. The brunette expressed interest in her person. Nicole wasn't clueless, the brunette was attractive. VERY. And when she looked at her lips, she felt wanted again, as if someone had liked her again. And she hadn't felt it for a long time.

"But that's how you feel" She whispered behind her

"What I feel doesn't matter" Waverly, knew it was either now or never. Waverly stopped absurdly turning around locking eyes with her. She was breathing heavily. She took a rushed step, stood on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together forcefully. Nicole froze with wide eyes in response. Strangely enough, Waverly froze herself. The moment she connected their lips she was surrounded with vanilla scent and heat from Nicole's body. It was intoxicating. 

*OH MY GOD YOU ARE KISSING HER* Waverly screamed at this moment

But in the second she felt how redhead pushed her away lightly, felt disappointment and embarrassment rushing in her veins. Waverly opened her eyes finding the same deep brown eyes staring at her. 

"Nicole..." she started in a whisper. She was ready to apologise and tell her the truth, point the camera...

"It's all that matters" Nicole cut in a deep harsh voice. Redhead reached for her cheek brushing it lightly with her delicate hand and pulled her closer tentatively. Nicole locked their lips in a more delicate kiss... Was it even a kiss? Their lips danced in smooth moves brushing against each other teasingly but passionately. It was a dance which was like a practised for ages. And when Nicole brushed her tongue against her upper lip, Waverly couldn't help herself but moan in the back of her throat. Brunette felt goosebumps appearing on her neck when their tongues finally met. She grasped Nicole's sweater in her fist wanting her closer. She could swear she felt warm inside her, her heart beat so hard. She couldn't have got enough. When Nicole bit her lower lip she moaned loudly causing Nicole to stop the kiss with the small finish peck. 

They both were dizzy and stunned... well quite panicked mostly

"We should come back" Nicole rumbled avoiding to make eye contact and rushing back. They both quickly made their ways toward their cars in silence. They said goodbyes in a very professional way and split out rapidly.

*Oh shit* Waverly scolded herself. She knew it was her job. But kiss like should not have happened during her job. She shouldn't have kissed her like that and she shouldn't have been kissed like that.

"Oh shit... you finally did it" Chrissy quipped behind her, scaring the hell out of the brunette

"Jesus... were a bell" She jumped with racing heart... she hoped her heart raced from sudden scarry

"I took MANY photos of you two. Good job Waves" Blonde happily patted her on the back, clearly satisfied with the action she had got to picture

"Um yeah" Waverly tried to smile back

"Told you she was a cheater...

okay, our job here is done... Let's go... I'll call Shae to meet her in an hour" Chrissy commented shrugging and taking a seat in the car 

"Yeah" Waverly packed her bags and made her way back to town listening to Chrissy singing womanizer

//

*What did you do...* Nicole mentally slapped herself in the car 

Nicole was angry at herself. She was not a child, she couldn't act on a whim, on feeling. She was an adult and what's more important she was married for fuck sake. She had never cheated in her life. She hadn't even flirted back before with anybody besides her girlfriends and now this.

*go big or go home as you did... you carrot*

It was like a storm that hit her there. Storm Waverly. It was so stupid. She didn't even know this girl much. Of course, Waverly was beautiful and charming but she herself was not a horny teenager. She should have controlled herself. On the other hand, she didn't want to admit but she liked her. She was so strange and different, impulsive and cheeky, explosive but professional. For anything in the world, she wouldn't have guessed that she would have kissed her today or truly ever. Redhead was about to talk with her to make her feel better not to make out in the forest.

*Oh god*

Certainly, when the brunette kissed her she was taken aback but when she felt her soft lips... when she felt her perfume... Waverly attacked her as she needed her and it was ... just Woah. Moreover, then she kissed her back... the worst move ever... and maybe the best for a long time... the spark, the electricity, maybe she was exaggerating... maybe Waverly didn't felt the same spark but the feeling of the grasp of small hends on her red hair and then fisting her sweater pulling her closer ... and when she moaned it was almost too much...

*It was all too much you idiot* she scolded herself blushing at the memory

But it was only a stupid kiss right? It will never happen again. For sure.

//

"I expected something more provocative" Shae stated in groan eyeing the pictures she got from Chrissy

"The judge may question it" she added with flustration

"It's a straightforward kiss" Chrissy motivated obviously

"As I said, she is a cheater ... and easy to catch" Shae commented sternly observing girls in front of hers

"Are you sure she is cheating on you?" Waverly asked slowly almost shyly

"Isn't it a silly question?" Shae asked pointing her a picture for the show

"So, are we done here?" Chrissy asked satisfied 

"Maybe... I've been thinking... Maybe we could go a step further?... You know all set of very provocative photos... Unassailable proof... obviously don't worry about the price" Shae offered nonchalantly 

Chrissy eyed brunette who looked a little stunned by it. It was always been one kiss and done.

"It's possible" Blonde replied with a shrug

"Okay so get to work" Shae stated professionally 

They quickly said their goodbyes but Chrissy snaped around the corner stopping brunette in her tracks who seemed to be off lately 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Something's off" Waverly explained slowly not knowing how to say it 

"Like what?"

"Chriss, she is not a cheating type..." Waverly knew they kissed...it was proof per se but it was nothing like any other kiss she had... It was like the redhead was new to the kissing stranger's concept... she couldn't quite explain it. 

"Before you kissed her, you thought she was a cheat...now after you kissed, you no longer think she is? How is this logical? Hello?"

"Oh no no no no" Chrissy added after a while of silence with an alarmed voice 

"What?"

"You like her" She accused Waverly

"No way... stop talking nonsense... she is another client" Brunette huffed 

"Are you sure?"

"Yep" popping the "p"

// 

**One day later**

"How is that... I always miss the best action" Wynonna groaned munching some chips 

"Yeah me kissing Nicole which was like a grizzly attack on her... what an action" Waverly rolled her eyes 

"So how to get more freaky with Haughty naughty" Older wiggled her eyebrows receiving a glare. She didn't need to picture more of the more freaky with a particular redhead. 

"You should dress up more" She pointed at Waverly's sweatpants but added quickly 

"Or less" she winked

Waverly blushed lightly trying to hide it behind her cup of tea. She didn't even want to go there. One kiss made her feel all tingly. She was thinking about the 'incident' from the forest from tomorrow. She tried no to. She couldn't. The memory of her delicate touch on her cheek., sure move of her lips and strong dance of her tongue... oh god she truly hasn't been kissed like that ever... she didn't even mind she was a woman... she was all hot from one kiss...she didn't even try to imagine other activities because she always flushed bright red

"OMG" 

"What?"

"You. are. blushing" Wynonna excitedly yelled 

"I am not" Waverly stubbornly stated 

"You totally are" 

"Listen I think she is not a cheater... I don't think I should try her even more" Waverly all of sudden blurted out... Truth to be told, she wanted more but she couldn't do it... it was not another client...

"What are you talking about... you kissed her... I saw pictures it was quite intense" Wynonna frowned a little 

"hmm"

"Listen babygurl... if you don't want to, then don't but all I'm sayin if she's loyal, she's loyal... I am sure you are curious herself" Older sister explained with a chuckle and added shortly 

"She'll keep her distance and stay cold ... 

or show you nICE tities" she cackled loudly at her own joke

"Wynonna" Waverly groaned. She was totally blushing


	6. So there is she

After talking to her sister, Waverly stated it was indeed her job to test fidelity and if her 'boss' Shae had asked her to continue, she could have done it and she was curious. She just couldn't figure out if she was curious about the case she was handling, or curious about the woman as a woman. Despite the fact that her client was a beautiful, funny and kind woman who kissed her in such a way that she literally and figuratively picked her up off the ground. It was still her client and also the client's target. 

Waverly has only spoken to Nicole once by email yesterday and that was solely about financial regulation. Nicole had to sign the catering invoice today. She was surprised though when Nicole had written that she wanted to contract with her for employee catering for her employee's lunches. It was her job, she agreed. She winced at the memory that she had another job. She agreed to Shae's challenge. It wasn't right. I didn't feel right. Especially since she had another assignment tomorrow night. She had planned an appointment tomorrow to check out another guy, to test him. 

*somebody stops this madness* she thought 

For now, she wanted to focus on delivering today's catering hoping to meet the redhead and hoping it would be ... god she didn't know what she was hoping for...

With her hands filled with boxes of food, she entered the building from the address indicated by mail. It was the first time she walked into Nicole's office. All in all, she hadn't expected such a large space. Usually, the therapy office is typically by the book, heavy professional and quite discouraging per se. But here, as a greeting, she saw the secretary behind her large counter with Haught written on it. To the right was a large space, probably a waiting room with sofas arranged in a square...

*wait... is this open bar?* she thought with wide eyes eyeing looking at the bartender or barista, couldn't tell serving people in the waiting room their drinks. Nicole, indeed, was a different therapist. 

In the distance, she saw a conference room, probably for group meetings. Some of the walls were just glass but in the room instead of chairs and tables, were sofas, armchairs, puffs and lots of flowers. The room seemed to be very cosy despite its loft-like character. Totally not what she thought. To her left, she spotted the office of none other than Nicole, a large door with a gold sign Nicole. Her guts twisted a little in agitation or excitement or nervousness, she couldn't have picked just one seeing the bold sign and door to her cabinet.

"Good morning Miss" The secretary greeted her with a smile all of sudden, she must have noticed Waverly, who was looking around the office as if she were lost or just first time there

"Oh... sorry, good morning... Where I can find Miss Haught?" she asked placing the boxes on the counter

"She is not in yet" Secretary stated 

"what do you mean?" She frowned a little. It was a little strange that she wasn't there since they had an appointment. 

"She was supposed to sign the invoice" added with little hesitation. 

*Is she avoiding me?... it would be ridiculous... we're adults... besides, she wanted to sign a contract for a steady catering for employees... well maybe something came up* She was confused for real, maybe a little hurt but she shrugged this feeling 

"... Xavier is here, I am sure he will help you with all of this ... wait for a second" She smiled politely and excused herself for a minute leaving Waverly alone 

Waverly sighted who makes an appointment and doesn't show up. Even after such a strange incident, they shared in the forest. 

"Hello" The man suddenly approached her with a little smile and added quickly 

"Nicole is having personal issues... I'm filling for her... Um Xavier Dolls" he extended his hand in greeting

"Waverly Earp" she smiled. She subtly eyed the man, he was well built and tall... He was handsome everyone could state it.

"Nice to meet you... Just to clarify, I'm a friend of Nicole's. Best friend... I'm a writer like her so we know each other from college. Additionally, Nicole is subletting me one of her offices so I can perform my spells on people" He chuckled receiving a warm smile in return. He turned into more professional mode and added

"I hope you don't mind, you'll take care of all your business with me today"

"Oh of course not...if you have the authorization, all you need to do is sign the invoice, the contract I talked to her about I can email so the aIl need is a signature... Oh, and the food boxes are for you as part of the deal. I will be feeding you all from now on" She chuckled herself in an easy manner

"Oh, you are THE girl!" He excitedly realised. Waverly set little panic mode. *Did he know? They are friends, she could have told him... Oh my god... What did she tell him?!*

"Nicole raved about your food on the trip" he explained and the brunette released her breath 

"Right...and as for the problem she's having, I hope it's nothing serious?" she asked in a nonchalant way. She hoped it was nonchalant. 

Xavier exhaled tiredly and answered

"It can be solved surgically" 

"What? What do you mean?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows

*What if she is ill? Is she having surgery? ... why are you even care* she slapped herself. Why would she worry about her? She was not her friend or anything. "She has to have a pain in the ass removed. Pain in the ass named Shae... I mentioned it in my brochure entitled _Pain in the ass as a metaphor for marriage_ " He sighed with another chuckle. He really couldn't stand her best friend's wife. Nicole was everything she wasn't: kind and most importantly LOYAL. 

"Marriage... I mean there are lots of different relationships... the good ones too" Waverly frowned a little

"Maybe but also including a hopeless one" He continued with teasing 

"M-maybe you're right..." She agreed on eventually remembering Champ and all the cheaters she met on her way 

"Well... that's why the scales must fall from her eyes... and for that, she probably needs a doctor, because she's just blind" He chuckled slightly and Waverly chuckled herself. She chuckled because he was a little similar to Wynonna. In contrast, she couldn't catch up with his expression. First, he said he was Nicole's best friend, now he stated not very subtly that he is not a fan of her wife...which was odd... 

*Is he accusing Shae of...?*

"She cannot see what's happening behind her back even if I shouted it in her face" he added in a whisper with an eye-roll. He remembered this one intense talk with her friend. 

"Wait... you mean ... Nicole was cheated?" Waverly asked with a gasp and total surprise...Something's not right here and it's becoming quite a mess...

*Then why the fuck is Shae hiring us? .... So right away Shae is cheating on Nicole or was she cheating? Does Nicole know about this? Doesn't she know? Or maybe she knows and doesn't want to acknowledge... Oh god... So now Nicole is cheating? I kissed her and she kissed me... Maybe it was her revenge on her wife*

"It's not my place to say... especially since Nicole insists that Shae would never do something like that" He interrupted her Vulcan of thoughts

"Oh I'm sorry, shall we sign the invoice... I have a meeting in 5" He added while glancing at his peeping watch

"Of course" She replied with a smile but inside she was screaming

//

In the evening the three girls met in Earp flat. Waverly couldn't focus all day after her quick encounter with Xavier. She couldn't figure it out on her own... It was really starting to get quite a mess. She called a quick meeting with Chrissy and Wynonna, she didn't know what to do. 

"Hold onnnn... So Shae cheated on her?" Wynonna asked with a blow... Waverly was pacing back and forth in front of them while Chrissy and Wynonna sat mind-blown on the coach. 

"I think Shae wants a divorce and her money... It's the only explanation... I mean have no idea why would she even wanted to cheat on Nicole in the first place... she seems a little bit of a knight in the shining armour type" Wynonna eyed her sister a little bit surprised at her comment but added ashamed 

"and we believed her like a pair of suckers" 

"We can't just leave it like this" Chrissy quipped in

"But what we can do?" Waverly asked still nervously pacing 

"Tell her everything" Blonde simply said not expecting such an outburst she heard a second later

"Tell her that I pretended that I was someone else?

That I hit on her for her wife

That our kiss wasn't real?

Is that what you want me to say" All of sudden Waverly rushed in her emotions, and shoot a bunch of questions toward them almost irritated 

"Was it real?" Wynonna and Chrissy asked in unison with eyebrows in her hairline 

Waverly stopped in her tracks eyes wide and plopped on the armchair with a huff. She hid her face in her hands not saying a word. Chrissy and Wynonna locked eyes with mouth wide agape. They teased her yesterday about the kiss but they didn't realise it was something... bigger

"We've got a problem babygurl" Wynonna approached her sitting on the armrest. Older sister watched her cautiously. She felt something was up. But she would never force Waverly to open up to her. Especially since Waverly had rather never been with a woman. Of course, it didn't matter if Waverly was interested in women or men. But she knew her sister and also knew that there was a war going on in her head now. When or if she was ready she would come, she knew she would. Instead, Wynonna put her hand on her baby sister shoulder and squeezed in a comfortable manner.

"Christ if she forgave her infidelity, she must really love her" All of a sudden Waverly stated to no one in particular and added crossing her arms across her chest. 

"I'm not messing with that... that's it" She decided. Even less did she want to have a 'serious' conversation with her sister or friend. She wanted to close the subject. For once she was grateful that her phone rang. The client wanted to confirm tomorrow's action and give details of where her husband will be.

*Focus on the task at hand... you're a fidelity tester, not some amateur* She high fived herself 

//

**Next day**

"Prepare for the fight of the night" Trainer excitedly clasped with a deep voice mostly for a fun show. Dolls was standing in the middle of the ring, gloves on his hands. He usually prefered to just go on the machines at the same gym, but today Nicole convinced him to get in the ring.

"Now welcome NICOLE HAUGHT" Trainer yelled in teasing mode... Nicole ran into the ring ready to fight. Without much fussing, they started fighting right away... Nicole loved fighting with Dolls. 

"Hands higher" Dolls chuckled at Nicole and added in excitement as if he invented something new

"That's it my new bestseller" giving blows and added between his breaths 

"Turn them into warrior" 

"Give me a break" Redhead laughed trying to hit, when she was hit on the left cheek

"what?" he asked in a cheeky tone and added firm belief

"Don't you get it... It's their dream... everybody wants to be fought for" It was like he was inspired by punches 

"You should have a battle plan ready

the very moment you open your eyes int he morning" He exhaled a heavy breath trying to return the redhead's attack

"And what's in the plan" she asked out of breath 

"Three things: blood, sweat and tears" He pointed with each slug

"Your tears of course" he shrugged 

"Now, be honest. Did Shae agree to therapy?... good one" He was punched straight in the jaw 

"She's considering it"

"Why are you still with her?"

"You told me to fight... I AM fighting" She huffed annoyed and became more fierce in her attack

"Yeah, but don't fight for a life with Godzilla" He punched her in the gut, he wanted to provoke her. He knew he could have done it.

"We've been together for six years... I can't leave all that just because we're going through a rough patch"

"You know what... wouldn't you rather be with someone" *punch*

"Who likes you" *punch*

"With someone who is interested in you" *punch*

"With someone who is in love with you" *punch*

Nicole stood in her tracks all of sudden, breathing heavily and loudly. Her head was spinning but not because of intensive training. She locked eyes with her best friend who stared at her intensively like he wanted to read her soul

Without much thought, she replied

"Sure...but does she have feelings for me?"

"So there is _**she**_ " He joyfully exclaimed hugging Nicole tightly for life. He climbed her almost like a tree. He was so proud... her friend needed a booster even if the booster was another woman.

"Idiots... move your asses it's a fight" The coach tried to separate the joyfully jumping couple

  
  



	7. okay, one chance... 50% yes or no

**Next day**

**Night in the club**

"You are the most romantic man I know" Waverly whispered toward the man. She kept her promise and fulfilled the order at the client's request. In fact, he didn't even hesitate when she spoke to him. One smile was enough for him to offer her a drink and began to literally drool over her. Pathetic. Interestingly enough, so far she liked to do her job, to expose traitorous pigs. But today she was sick of the idea that this guy was even thinking about her. She didn't know why it suddenly started to bother her. Perhaps she secretly wanted a certain person to think about her. And speaking of that.

She promised herself not to get involved in Nicole's relationship. She could not. Especially since new facts have come to light. In fact, since Shae had betrayed her and her wife, a moral conflict made her no longer work for her (theoretically). On the other hand, Waverly couldn't block her thoughts just like that... which, whether she liked it or not, the same thoughts had been returning to a certain ginger woman.

"And you are really hot... screw me if I'm wrong, but you want to kiss me, don't you?" The man whispered approaching her one step, thinking he was alluring. He was handsome, anyone could tell. However, he was also a horny simpleton. She'd bet this wasn't the first time he was gonna get a cane in a club, even with his poor pick-up lines. 

*God help me*

When he wanted to close the distance between them her phone rang loudly. 

*God does exist*

"I'm so sorry, I have to take this" She reached for the phone on the table, smiling politely and moved away for a moment, indicating that he should wait a moment. Not looking who is calling she picked up quickly

[Hello] she answered 

//

Nicole was sitting on the couch in the living room. Her thoughts were jumping around yesterday's training, or rather the provocation caused by Dolls. She admitted in emotions ... actually she didn't know what she admitted. What is certain is that Nicole could not stop thinking about the brunette who entered her life like an express train. Nothing for a long time, but suddenly it entered the station. And she didn't know whether to get on or stay on the platform. The worst thing was that from the moment in the woods, Nicole couldn't stop thinking about the brunette, about her smile and deep eyes. Waverly is nothing but a nice woman, wonderful actually and she certainly didn't deserve silence all in all

*Jesus and you ignore her in the worst way possible ... Act like an adult NICOLE ... especially since you are a therapist... JESUS*

Nicole looked at her wife, who completely ignored her, laughing into the phone. It's not that Nicole was attentive, but she wanted to feel needed. And for a long time, she was only disturbing her wife. For a Long time, Nicole blamed herself for the situation in her marriage, and when Shae pointed out her lack of time, she herself stayed in the hospital all day. Always Nicole wanted to make her wife happy. But either that wasn't enough anymore, or it was just that Nicole wasn't the right person to do it.  
Maybe dolls was right, maybe she should check if someone was really interested in her, if SHE liked her. Redhead looked at Shae again, searching for an answer. But her wife just gave her a bored look and left to the kitchen.

*One chance*

She pulled out her cell phone and dialled the number, no plan, no expectations. Nicole acted recklessly and probably not rationally. But it was no different with this brunette. She was stressed on that phone call, Waverly might not have answered.

*you ignored her and ghost an appointment that you set up yourself. Really classy Haught. She felt hot with shame, she acted like a coward. On the other hand, if Waverly had picked up...*

[Hello] she heard and gulped not expecting her to answer that quickly. She felt even hotter, she had to go out into the air. She stood and went out to the garden 

*You called her, think... you idiot*

She caught herself smiling momentarily hearing a voice of the brunette

[Hi Waverly] She said

[Nicole?] Brunette asked louder. Nicole could hear music in the background

[Yes... I-I wanted to thank you for the great catering, of course, everyone is delighted] Redhead stated with a proud smile. She sat down to rest in the garden and tilted her head looking at the black sky

[oh, you're welcome] Nicole could hear a small smile forming on the brunette lips. She only had the impression that she was disturbing as if Waverly was in a hurry or she just wanted to end the conversation

[are you busy?] 

[No, why?]

*okay, one chance... 50% yes or no*

[um... Maybe we could grab a coffee or go for a walk?] Redhead asked with closed-eyes now. She didn't want to promise herself much, but she was counting on a positive answer

[Could you stop?] Waverly snapped causing the author to open her eyes in shock. Waverly at the same time felt her 'date' start kissing her bare shoulder as he traced his lips towards the corner of her neck. Hence her cry. Not only was his behaviour out of place on many levels, but it was also obvious that she was talking on the phone. And she also talked to Nicole. Fuck non-meddling plans. At the beginning of the conversation, she thought that Nicole wanted to silence the akward situation, due to the cooperation, it was badly needed. They couldn't avoid each other forever. Another thing is that as soon as she answered the phone, she felt the warmth build up in her, she saw the dimples of the red woman in front of her eyes, her smile. Nicole was a woman who took her off the ground and refused to put her on the ground. She didn't even care that she had had no experience with women in the past. This one phone, her calm deep voice broke the barrier of interference. Moreover, she didn't give a shit about it. 

[Huh? I'm sorry Waver-] While redhead was slapping herself mentally, Waverly cut her in. She pushed the guy away and made him sit down

[Nothing... sorry... yeah it would be great] Waverly guessed that it wasn't a professional meeting, but she wasn't so sure so she added cautiously 

[we can talk about this contract I sent you]

[I meant to chat... friendly chat] Nicole hesitantly explained. She rubbed her neck in a nervous manner 

[all right, friendly chat it is] Waverly couldn't help but smile brightly

[yes friendly chat... you don't have to worry] Redhead smiled relieved. She hoped Waverly would agree to meet her. It was true that Nicole wanted to get to know Waverly better. Because that was what her thinking was directed at. As if nothing else mattered to her

[Great, tomorrow at 2?] Redhead asked 

[Sounds great] Waverly agreed in a chipper voice making the writer's dimples pop-out

[I have to run now, work. Bye] The brunette noticed that her date had become pushy again and, what was worse, slapped her ass. She had to end this conversation before she said something stupid. She also had to end this pick-up as soon as possible.

[Bye] Redhead sighted little dreamily on which she caught herself and blushed

"Okay that's enough" She smiled teasingly in fake. She grabbed his neck and forcefully kiss his lips. She tried to make the kiss last as quickly as possible, but also that Chrissy had time to take a picture. Then she grabbed his face and directed him towards the blonde with the camera

"And now smile... look behind you" She snapped irritated while he gaped at the camera

//

"What a morron, he was disgusting" Waverly stated while pointing at tonight's pictures on the table 

"Kinko" Chrissy mutter under her breath 

"Just another day..." Wynonna nonchalantly stated 

"Tomorrow you will take another? this time at the cafe at around 3 pm" Chrissy asked. She wanted to organize her calendar

"Oh, I have meeting... Can you go together?" Waverly smiled involuntarily. She couldn't have helped it

"THAT'S a VERY meaningful smile babygurl. WHO IS IT?" Her sister asked excitedly, suddenly awake shook Chrissy next to her, who also raised her eyebrows. Waverly didn't know if she could tell them, or if she wanted to tell them. Although she knew that if she hadn't said anything, her sister would have said it herself. She smiled knowingly and locked eyes with Wynonna while drinking her juice in silence

"IT'S HER" She didn't have to wait long. She smirked almost spilling her juice. Truth to be told, she was as excited as Wynonna.

"You have date with her" Older sang song

"With who" Chrissy asked obviously. But after a minute, she guessed who it was and where the excitement came from. Her job dropped on the floor.

"It isn't a date... It's a friendly chat" Waverly wanted to get them it across but she herself did not know what to expect. Apparently not a professional meeting, but also not clearly directed. She couldn't hold back this strange feeling of excitation on her own. She laughed out loud as Wynonna stood up and began to dance, happy dance twerking 

"Don't forget she's married" She mostly told the girls this, but felt as if the weight was falling on her. This fact brought her down a bit. Her smile faded a little. This fact reminded her of a minor inconvenience. Marriage. Nicole was married. Maybe tomorrow's meeting wouldn't be what she expected or hoped for. Perhaps Tomorrow Nicole would tell her willingly to break the contract and all contact with her.

"Her wife is a predator" Wynonna stated without changing her enthusiasm

"So you like her!... I told you" Chrissy shouted eagerly 

"I don't know if I like her... if I like women at all... but she is sooo" True, she couldn't have denied it, there was something about Nicole that was dizzying, something that attracted her like no one ever.

"HAUGHT! HA-!" Wynonna shouted finishing her sentence

"What I mean is... don't be as cold as ice... when she maybe has hots for ya" Wynonna began to dance in front of her sister, patting her butt causing Waverly to chase after her 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new episode was sooo good after the break!  
> After the episode I realized one thing: I can not stand if it is not the season 5


	8. I can do sometimes

Okay... Nicole was stressed and excited. She didn't know what to expect from the meeting with the brunette. Waverly didn't seem angry at least. It was the first time they were gonna see each other after the unexpected act of kiss in the forest. It was supposed to be a casual get-together, at least that was what she told herself, so she wore a plain white t-shirt and ripped tight jeans. Since the morning she walked agitated, as before her first therapy. She wrote the quick text to Waverly cafe adress. She couldn't help but smile when she saw 'perfect. see u there'

Nicole reached the place standing in front of the coffee spot. Her palms were sweating.

*God I'm feeling like a teenager again* 

"Hi" she heard from behind which made her jump in surprise. She turned rapidly seeing a brightly smiling brunette. 

"Oh hi" Redhead turned dimples popping out

"Sorry, didn't want to scare you" Waverly said teasingly placing a hand on her arm. Redhead looked at her hand on her arm and felt electricity in all her body. She noticed Waverly blushed herself and pulled her hand away in a quick move. She was glad she wasn't the only one frustrated here. Nicole raised her eyes and locked eyes with brunette's feeling a bunch of butterflies in her stomach... her eyes were beautiful and deep as if they wanted to look into her soul. 

"soo..." brunette nervously cut her thoughts 

"Sorry" Nicole blushed furiously and added

"Shall we?" She pointed at the coffee shop behind them

Waverly nodded not trusting her voice, she knew how nervous she was. It was ridiculous because before the former Waverly was confident, purposeful, graceful and coquettish ... and the current Waverly felt like on the first date in her life, AND THIS WAS NOT A DATE, she mentally rationalized herself. She was nervous and afraid that her voice would shake. 

The cafe was very charming. Inside, the smell of wonderfully ground coffee was hanging in the air. Waverly opted for a cold coffee with soy milk, and Nicole opted for an iced cappuccino. Of course, Nicole paid for the coffees, leaving no room for much discussion. They left the cafe and went for a walk in the old town of the city

"So thank you for meeting me" Redhead said kindly but cringed inside. Nicole seems to have forgotten what it's not like to be at work and how to talk to women in non professional way. Nicole turned her face to see that Waverly was chuckling at her from behind her coffee

"What? It's just you must be busy...last night you seemed like you... had a lot on your mind" she added and mentally slapped herself.

*you fell out of shape Haught... friendly chat not chat from corporate negotiations*

"I'm sorry it's not my business" Nicole rapidly mumbled. She wished the ground would swallow her like right now

Waverly raised her eyebrows. It was obvious that Nicole was stressed and it was reassuring that she was not the only one. Then again she was all tensed-up but not only with the meeting Nicole but also she was afraid her secret would come out. Apparently, she had nothing to be ashamed of in the category of work performed. She once considered it highly moral - portraying cheaters. But that Nicole was her commission and that was far from morality. She decided to get rid of the topic anyway.

"Nicole, it's okay... just regular staff" She winked instead, hoping to sound nonchalant. However, she remembered what she was doing yesterday and was a little ashamed of herself, almost choked on the drink when she recalled talking with Nicole while this guy pawing her.

"And what do you do apart from catering? You mentioned websites... I mean juggling two very distant passions... It's amazing" Nicole stated in admire. For her, truly it was mindblowing, maybe brunette in general. Couldn't decide. 

Waverly looked at Nicole surprised. Firstly that she remembered such tiny detail about her which she only mentioned once in short. Secondly, maybe it was not a pleasant surprise when Nicole seemed to praise her, she herself felt ashamed. She lied to her. At this exact moment, she realised she lied to her. Not telling the truth is also a lie. Okay, she programmed her computer website for catering, she was doing her dreamy catering. That was well and good but she didn't tell her about her side job. About testing fidelity. But all in all, when was she about to tell her? Until recently, god until the kiss, she was just another assignment ... And now? who was she for me? How could I tell her that I tested her against her wife cause she wanted a divorce? INSANE 

"Waverly?" Nicole disturbed her thoughts sensing the brunette was visibly absent... Waverly snapped back glancing at the redhead who had this worry look in her eyes and she felt a pang of guilt in her chest right through. Maybe it was a bad idea... Does she even like me? Am I sexcapade? Maybe revenge to harm Shae... She felt her cheeks blushed and she gulped picturing any possible activity which was slightly inappropriate... She has wife Waverly what is she doing here? with you? friendly chat? Does she want to be friends? When she kissed me like it was no tomorrow... ugh what a mess

"Nicole, why did you want to meet today? huh?" She asked instead teasing tone was visible outside but inside she was shaking... 

Nicole smiled instead and blushed a little on which Waverly smiled slightly... Redhead should not have this reaction... She was married why did she blush... 

"Be honest with me" Waverly added after a second more seriously 

"Where's the interrogation lamp" Author pointed to the lamp above them chuckling in deep 

"You know why I'm asking" Waverly pressed she didn't even know why she cared about the answer so much... but maybe she didn't know what Nicole's intentions were and that scared her. Well, what, she could have heard that they would not meet in the office anytime soon and truly any other time either. She could also hear that she knew about her, about her work as a tester of fidelity, or worse she was hired to check her faithfulness...worst of all, their kiss was a mistake and that she was married so that was that

"I just like talking to you" Nicole said after a while of silence. Waverly felt her heart beat faster... she knew she shouldn't get such a reaction but couldn't do anything about it. She said it like a confession, like a secret which took a lot to be confered

"More than with your wife?" as soon as she asked this question, she wanted to graze underground... It was so unnecessary and low even

*What the hell did come to your mind?* Mentally, she knew it was true, Nicole had a wife. And if she was about to be played with and left, they should end this here. 

She gulped when saw Nicole froze in her track immediately. Waverly panicked 

*shit shit shit* 

Nicole turned and looked deep into her eyes as if she were challenging her. Nicole put her hand on the brunette's shoulders and Waverly gasped at sudden aproximity. The memories from the forest were more alive... the fragrance of vanilla, her soft but firm and safe touch, bone-deep stare... She felt warm building in her with the intensity of the redhead's glare

"Listen... My marriage has been falling apart for several years now... I've been just pretending that that's not true... there isn't much left to fix" She exhaled and started walking. Shocked at the honesty, Waverly caught up to her instinctively and placed a hand on her back

"I don't know what to say" It was true, Nicole just told her that her marriage is falling apart... She didn't want to get all hoped but maybe, maybe she hoped that she was a new character in this history and Nicole and that kiss meant something to her too... ' I just like talking to you' she smiled at the memory

Redhead again turned to her and rubbed her forehear smiling so. She locked their eyes again and offered in a deep voice 

"say you'll meet me... sometimes" Waverly had to blink several times because she swore Nicole was prince charming herself... She looked like a puppy with these brown eyes, but her voice was a devil himself and all the effect was her aura which attracted like a magnet

"I can do sometimes" Earp whispered back teasingly 

"Tonight?" Redhead took a step closer curling her hair in her finger somehow bolder. As the redhead said before go big or go home. She was right when she saw the brunette's reaction to her movement. Waverly gasped and blushed furiously

*you still have it, Haught* she high fived herself

"That's not sometimes" Waverly chuckled and pushed redhead away in a teasing manner 

"Tomorrow night?" raising her eyebrows

"All right" she said with a smirk after a minute of silence 

They talked for maybe 10 more minutes when Nicole got a call that she had to go back to work. With obvious regret, she had to go

"I'm really sorry, but as I remember we're seeing tomorrow?" Redhead asked hopefully 

"Maybe" She winked back. Waverly didn't want to finish their coffee. Nicole was entertaining, considerate and charming, like vanish species of human... she enjoyed their 40 minutes of coffee more than any other date she had before...Stupid work 

"I can't take it on the answer, Waverly Earp... It has to be strong yes or strong no" Nicole challenged with a teasing smile, dimples on full display. Was it strange that Waverly wanted to climb her like a tree? Maybe she was lucifer... one time shy and cute and the other luscious and charismatic. 

"So?" Redhead asked confidently even though she was nervous that Waverly changed her mind. The writer noticed the effect she had on the brunette and she selfishly loved every part of it. She already forgot how to feel wanted in the eyes of a woman... And Waverly was looking at her like at her, wanting to know more about her... it was so alluring

"See you tomorrow Nicole" Waverly raised on her tiptoes and kissed her cheek. She was proud of herself that she found the nerve to do something bold that in exchange would floor Nicole.

She knew her cheeks were on fire though, she turned quickly and went her way

*Yep God is a woman* Nicole thought touching the same place that seconds ago was kissed by Waverly Earp

//

"Okay, baby Nadley it will never gonna work... she has seen me in the pub remember?" Wynonna groaned. Chrissy hit on an idea that they should spy on Shae. If she wanted the divorce and persistently wanted to rout out Nicole's fault while Xavier Dolls spilled some suspicion, they had to check it. More of it, they were sure there was something going on, something with Shae. All in all, they decided to try their luck and do their job, fake seduce Shae, make some photos, see if she is willing to cheat on Nicole

"Use your charm or something... all you have to do is seduce her" Chrissy rolled her eyes dramatically. They snaked into Nicole's Haught garden which was open space truly. Bushes were the only fence so it was easy peasy. The only problem was that the green fence was pretty high

"AND I HAVE TO SEDUCE HER WEARING THIS?" Wynonna pointed at herself with raised eyebrows and horror on her face. She was wearing dungarees, that Chrissy insisted she put to pretend gardener. Wynonna firstly denied but soon after had enough of Chrissy’s grumble

"You are a gardener" Blonde snickered obviously having fun watching typical tight leather trousers Wynonna in jeans dungarees

"This is the shitties idea I've ever heard mini Nadley! IT'S NOT A PORN INTRO" Wynonna whispered shouted at her friend again pointing at her outfit in dramatic manner

"Then make it look like that! I have to take photos" Chrissy whispered shouted back stifling her laught and patted her on the butt

"Fine" She groaned 

"Can you see anything?" Blonde asked trying to look over bushed but they were too tall

"Ugh nope" Earp was already bored but not really tryin either 

"I'll get up on your back" Chrissy all of sudden stated but she had to see something 

"No way... I'll get on yours... I'm wearing dungarees I have my rights" Wynonna crossed her arms chuckling, knowing she won the battle already

"FINE" Wynonna jumped on her back and had a quick look around the harden. Luckily Shae was sitting on patio furniture drinking some drink

"Is she there?" Chrissy yelped feeling weight on her back. She realised She had to go to jym after all

"yep... operation bosom of nature" She hoped off blonde and wiggled eyebrows suggestively snickering at her own joke

"Wynonna" Chrissy groaned 

"I'm goin in" Wynonna somehow found a pathway in the bushes and went for it straight ahead. She had the experience, it shouldn't be weird. She high fived herself and turn the charmer mode. She hoped. 

"Hello there" She started in a deep voice. Shae spotted her almost immediately and eyed her trying to stifle her laughing 

"What are you doing here?" she asked with wide eyes. She stood from the sofa approaching Wynonna 

"Didn't you order a trim?" Wynonna winked and took a step closer on which Shae caught stop in her tracks with mouth wide open 

"Not that I recall" She chuckled and pushed Wynonna away gentle but firm

"Well it's a shame because if you were a flower, I would pick you" Wynonna chuckled and licked her lips 

"Miss Earp, whatever you do here in my garden, I have a very important meeting ... please make an appointment later. Bye" Shae laughed and turned serious talking about her meeting. She almost pushed the brunette through the garden's gate not listening to Wynonna who tried to resist but failed. All in all, Wynonna huffed and approached Chrissy again

"Okay I told you" She scoffed with an eye roll

"DIDN'T YOU ORDER A TRIM?!" Chrissy shouted in a whisper but laughed at the absurdity of it. Who would like it?! She screamed inside. It was so Wynonna

"What?" Wynnona asked shrugging her arms if she didn't know what was wrong 

"And you accused Wave's chat-up line" Blonde rolled her eyes

"Pff, please... I can guarantee I had more incidents with women than W-" Wynonna proudly started raising her point but was cut in shortly 

"Shhh look" Chrissy pointed at Shae trough the hole in bush. Oh and look at that...Shae was making out with some blonde woman on the patio now. So that was this important meeting. They were kissing heavily on the garden sofa which allowed Chrissy to take some great photos. She didn't see it coming. shamelessly she tried to set Nicole up into cheating while she was kissing like really kissing some woman in their house... God Chrissy was so angry at herself. Shae tricked them like children. And when they tested Nicole's fidelity, she was doing her dirty deed. Oh my god 

"Get it? What a fuckhole" Wynonna asked clearly disgust and irritated. Who on Earth does something like that. She came a victim, but she was a gold digger skunk who tried to rob Nicole during a divorce? No fucking way... 

"Do you have fun?" Wynonna made her way approaching Shae furiously, her fists were balled. Shae jumped from the sofa like burned making blonde clearly confused. Shae stood with wide eyes and jaw on the floor, she was busted, her eyes screamed guilty 

"Wynonna - wait" Chrissy run after her. She didn't want to make a confrontation now but ...Wynonna decided so yes there was gonna be confrontation now

"What is going on?" Shae asked confused 

"Great... those are some beautiful pictures" Chrissy cut in with a cheeky smile pointing at her camera and added sternly locking their eyes in challenge 

"If you want a divorce ... have it but not at the expanse of an innocent woman"

"You're not getting any of her money. That's not an option" Wynonna snapped beside in fury

"Noel leave" Shae stated coldly to her 'friend' 

"But Shae" Blonde pleadingly asked 

" no no no" Nicole's wife insisted and send her a cold stare

"Shae" she tried again. At least they realised it was not their first encounter, it was a pretty long affair. It was clearly seen that blonde had also emotional relation with Shae

"Leave" Shae stated more sternly watching as blonde left with a scoff. She turned to them and with a fake smile asked Chrissy 

"Okay, nothing happened... okay?"   
Wynonna couldn’t believe her ears... they caught her red-handed and still She tried to walk out safe and sound

"It definitely happened you skank" Wynonna barked disgust and pulled Chrissy to leave 

"Let's go" she muttered and added 

"You know, I knew something was up... she rubbed me the wrong way from the beginning" Wynonna huffed. However, they high fived that they managed to solve this case this quickly. They thought it would take even month to catch something important but here we go. First try and succeeded. They made their way to the car when Chrissy asked all of sudden making Wynonna cackle loudly in her seat

"Wait you had incidents with women?" Chrissy was a little shocked by a statement before but it was no time to say it then so...

"It's all bout boobs...

want grab burgers and beer while waiting for Waves? This guy from tonight is cancelled right?" The brunette shrugged wiggling her eyebrows, second after she asked nonchalantly 

"Whaa- yeah why not" Chrissy wanted to ask more questions but she resigned and chuckled at the prospect of burgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
